1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dry wall tools and more particularly pertains to a new drywall knife with screwdriver for allowing the convenient use of a screwdriver during dry wall related work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dry wall tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, dry wall tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dry wall tools include U. S. Pat. No. 5,063,627; U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,369; U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,782; U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,694; and U.S. Pat. Des. 268,085.
In these respects, the drywall knife with screwdriver according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the convenient use of a screwdriver during dry wall related work.